fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
King Boo
King Boo is the king of the Boo's, and Luigi's arch nemesis. He despises the Mario Bros., but hates Luigi more. This hatred is more vicious that Bowser and Mario's rivalry. King Boo has great Magical Powers, and becomes stronger if there are more Boos in the area. King Boo is allied with the King of the Koopas, Bowser, and is best friends with Petey Piranha. Also note that King Boo's ambitions to take over Sarasaland are similar to Bowser's ambitions towards the Mushroom Kingdom. He has 7 children named the Boolings. He also stars in the McBoo (series) and plays in the Fantendo Football League. Since appearing in the 2001 GameCube launch title Luigi's Mansion he has become a boss in the Mario Kart DS and playable for the Wii edition. He has also been a boss in Mario Party 9 and in the Mario and Sonic series. Game Appearances Luigi Vs King Boo: Quest for the Princess King Boo will appear as the main antagonist in Luigi Vs King Boo: Quest for the Princess. Here, he kidnaps Princess Daisy in an effort to conquer Sarasaland, and Luigi comes to rescue her. Nothing much else has been confirmed, however. Paper Luigi King Boo appears late in the game, taking Princess Daisy, Princess Eclair, and the Chestnut King at the wedding of Eclair and the Chestnut King. He tries to get the Marvellous Compass and Star Sprites, but fails to. In the end, he uses the three members of Royalty to boost his power with a special machine. He later gets the Compass and Star Sprites, and supercharges his machine, becoming Lord Fear. NRL Player King Boo is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a skillful player with average strength and speed. His special skill is to phase through players to avoid tackling. Super Luigi 64 King Boo kidnaps Princess Daisy and appears as the main antagonist. Kenny Koopa: The Original Saga King Boo appears as a boss in the his own mansion. Boo Island King Boo is the Boss of Boo Island in Luigi & Waluigi and gains a new transformation called King Boom Boo. Mario Singalong Rocks! King Boo makes his debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Rocks! to unlock him you have to complete Story Mode twice and sing The Animals House of the Rising Sun in Karoke Mode at least once. King Boo reappears in Mario Singalong Down Under! as a default character. To unlock him in Mario Singalong Legends! you have to sing "Every Breath You Take" by The Police in Karoke mode at least once and complete Story mode twice. An Even Eviler Cloneז He has a Dark clone named Dark King Boo. He is set to appear in the game New Super Mario Sunshine as a boss. It is unconfirmed where he will be fought at. The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins King Boo is set is appear in The Dr. vs. Dr. Saga: It all Begins as a minor antagonist. Mario Kart 8: All Hills King Boo appears in the story mode with a mid minor, mid major role. At World 5, Kirby and his new ally, Lavora hops onto Daisy's Cruiser after winning in Cheep Cheep Cheep Islands. King Boo races Kirby on the cruiser. In the end, Kirby wins and he and Lavora went on to World 6. Meanwhile, King Boo met another Kirby character. This time it was King Dedede! He asks where Kirby was and King Boo said that he beated him hours ago. That made Dedede mad! Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought King Boo makes another appearence in the Super Princess Peach series. Luigi and Peach find the water supply in Luigi's Mansion, however both Luigi and the water tank are swooped up by King Boo. King Boo can only be hurt if Peach, using the joy vibe, sings to him and makes him fall asleep. Then she must burn his tongue. Debut on YoYo Games King Boo appears in New Super Mario Bros YoYo Games. He appears in Death Cavern, and has an X Counterpart in Rainbow Rush. Goomsday Wii King Boo returns in Goomsday Wii as one of the bosses controlled by Goomboss. It is he who raises the souls of dead Goombas to create Terekuribos. He is found in the Super Castle named Misery Mansion, surrounded by an army of Boos and Baby Boos. The only way to defeat him is to drink from the Fountain of Death in his battle. This will turn you into a Boo, allowing you to damage the King. He must be attacked three times to be destroyed. The next boss is Petey Piranha. The The Super Luigi World Series He is the main antagonist in the series. He appears in the first game, capturing Prinsess Daisy and taking her to his tower. Luigi and Toad chase after, utilizing the muiltiple Item Crates throughout the world to get there. They defeat King Boo and rescue Daisy. He appears in the sequal, Super Luigi World: The Time Shift. He places the time machine in Luigi's way so he will get stuck on it. He later appears thoughout the game, ordering future and past bosses to harm Luigi, Waluigi and Toad. He and his baby self are defeated by by the heros, though, so he warps back to the future. He is planned to appear in Super Luigi World: The Alternate Reality. Mario Kart 8 Wii U King Boo appears as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 Wii U. His special move is Bomb Boo. Stats: Speed: 3.5 Acceleration: 2.25 Drift: 3.25 Handling: 3 Off-Road: 3 Mario Kart Wii 2.0 King Boo appears as a playable character in Mario Kart Wii 2.0. Mario Kart: Delta King Boo appears as a unlockable character with his own course, King Boo Krypt. Super Luigi : See: King Alastor Boo King Boo appears in Super Luigi as the main antagonist. His real name here is revealed to be Alastor. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns King Boom appears as a boss in the game, but is ultimatly defeated by Mario. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals King Boo reappears in this game as the boss of Super Spook Tower, in World 8: Valley of Despair New! Super Mario Bros. 3D King Boo appears as a boss in Spooky Ghost Hills. Trivia *King Boo is not married to Queen Boo, their naming is pure coincidence. *King Boo can obtain the King Boom Boo form without the four Gold Boos, although it will be weaker. Quotes "You think you can just hop on top of me? Well I got a surprise for you!" -King Boo New! Super Mario Bros. 3D }} Gallery File:KingofBoos.PNG File:The True King Boo by evilwaluigi.png|Luigi's Mansion King Boo File:King Boo MMWii.png|McBoo's Mansion Wii King Boo in Luigi's Mansion 2.png|King Boo in Luigi's Mansion 2 File:King_Boo_MM.png|McBoo's Mansion File:King_Boo_MM3.png|McBoo's Mansion 3 King boo.....png File:King boo PA.png|Flame Series KingBooSME.png|Super Mario Exploit King Boo Boss.png|The King Boo Boss Battle in Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Paperkingboo.png|The paper version of King Boo. King_Boo_Artwork.png|King Boo in Mario Kart 8 Wii U King_Boo_2.0.png|King Boo in Mario Kart Wii 2.0 KingBooSML3D.png|Super Mario Land 3D King Boo2.png|King Boo in Newer Super Mario World U King Boog.png King boo dark moon vector by kingboo10-d5ypbvi.png SMB4 3DS King Boo.png|King Boo In Super Mario Bros. 4 (2014) }} Category:Characters Category:Characters with baby versions Category:Characters in the SLW Series Category:Antagonists Category:Royalty Category:Undead Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Nintendo Civil War Category:McBoo Series Category:Boos Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Team Flame-Scotland Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Flame Series/Sports Category:Mario Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:McToons Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Fantendo Baseball League Category:Males Category:Clyde Racing Category:Mario Enemies Category:Mario Category:Koopa Troop Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Kenny Koopa Series Category:Ghosts Category:Mario Bosses Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Category:Super Princess Peach Category:Mario Kart Turbo Circuit Category:Mario Kart Turbo Race Category:Kings Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Goomsday Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Playable Characters in Mario Party All-Stars Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Mario Kart Machinima Category:Characters in Super Mario Silver Spurs Category:Boom Boom Trilogy